This invention relates to outdoor lighting, and in particular, to theft-deterrent outdoor lighting.
Outdoor lighting devices are well known. In the outdoor lighting and landscaping arts, it is customary to illuminate and delineate pathways, driveways, sidewalks, patios, plant beds, and lawns with outdoor lighting. Such lighting is typically used to provide illumination for practical as well as decorative purposes, including highlighting landscaping and various architectural features of various improvements. Presently, there exists a variety of outdoor lighting devices that use a variety of embodiments and power sources.
Unfortunately, the ease of installation of outdoor lighting also renders the lighting susceptible to theft. Moreover, in regard to outdoor lighting that is solar powered, there is no wiring to cut or other deterrents to theft. Thus, the risk of theft is significantly increased.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art outdoor lighting and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the outdoor lightning art.
Another object of this invention is to provide outdoor lighting that comprises a theft-deterrent design that reduces the risk of being stolen.
Another object of this invention is to provide theft-deterrent outdoor lighting that includes a base that allows easy installation but difficult removal, thereby significantly deterring theft.
Another object of this invention is to provide theft-deterrent outdoor lighting that includes a motion detector for detecting movement, and an alarm that is actuated once movement is detected to thereby draw attention to the lighting once stolen.
Another object of this invention is to provide theft-deterrent outdoor lighting that includes a wiring harness that is severed if the lighting is improperly removed from the ground as in the case of a theft, such that the functionality of the lighting is destroyed if stolen.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention are set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
For the purpose of summarizing this invention, this invention comprises outdoor lighting that has a theft-deterrent design. More particularly, in one embodiment of the theft deterrent outdoor lighting of the invention, the outdoor lighting includes a mechanical design that allows easy installation but difficult removal. In another embodiment, the theft deterrent outdoor lighting of the invention includes an electronic design that detects movement representative of theft and sounds an alarm to draw attention to the theft while in progress in anticipation of the thief would then simply drop the outdoor lighting and run off leaving the outdoor lighting behind. In a combined mechanical and electrical embodiment, the theft deterrent outdoor lighting of the invention includes a wiring harness that is destructively severed should the lighting be pulled from the ground, thereby rendering the lighting inoperable in the case of theft.
The mechanical and the electrical embodiments of the outdoor lighting of the invention may be incorporated into many types and styles of outdoor lighting. Thus there presently exists many varieties of outdoor lighting in which the theft deterrent outdoor lighting of the invention may be incorporated into within the intended scope of this invention. Furthermore, the theft deterrent outdoor lighting of the invention is particularly useful and desirable for use in connection with implementations that are most susceptible to theft. One example includes low-powered landscape outdoor lighting that is customarily only staked into the ground around the landscaping to be illuminated. Such landscaping outdoor lighting is particularly susceptible of theft because it can be simply pulled from the ground, the external supply wires cut without the fear of electrical shock, and then stolen. Moreover, solar-powered outdoor lighting is even more susceptible of being stolen as there are no external supply wires that require cutting. An example of solar-powered outdoor lighting is that described in our patent application entitled xe2x80x9cSolar Powered Light Assemblyxe2x80x9d filed concurrently herewith and the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.